One-Shot: Assassin's Hero
by Shadowluna3
Summary: Okay since my One-Shot Fanfic, 'True Love' was sad, lets switch gears to something that is more darker. Who would save Anna and Elsa when they have been captured? Kristoff? Hans? An Assassin? This has hints of Elsanna in it so you all know the drill. Don't like it, then don't read it. Don't forget to R&R, thank you.


**WARNING! WARNING! This contains not only hints of Elsanna, but it contains disturbing contains, You have been warned.**

Elsa held her sister, Anna, who was crying and trembling, they couldn't believe what they had just seen. They were in an abandon building in the middle of New York City. There were about a 9 bodies on the floor, one was outside the building, and the other was knocked out on the floor, and another unconscious leaning against the wall, blood everywhere, along with ice. There was a lone hooded figure in the middle; it all happened so fast.

It all started when they went to see a show with their friends, Raunzel and her boyfriend, Flynn, and Kristoff. After the show they parted ways and the two sisters were heading home when they were jumped by a group of thugs.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A large dark skinned man said, eyeing the two.

The two sisters, though mostly Anna, the youngest, felt fear as they surrounded by about eleven other thugs. But Elsa, the oldest, swore to protect her sister no matter what.

"What do you want?" Elsa demand, though she knew that was pointless as for she knew what they wanted.

Then one of them, a much larger, chunkier man, came in front of them, eyeing their very attractive figures, though mostly the younger redhead, who started to shake.

"What any man wants from sexy bitch." He told them disgustedly. And in an instant Elsa and Anna were grabbed by the man's posse.

Elsa, who knew a thing or two about self-defense from her father, who was in the military, managed to fight back. She could hear Anna's cries as they echoed throughout the abandon street, only to be covered by one of the assailant's hand before being picked up.

The blonde sister managed to hit on of them directly in the face, causing him to stagger back and wince.

"Fuckin bitch broke my nose." He said as blood began to ooze out from his nose.

But before Elsa could do anything else, she was hit by a metal object in the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

10 minutes later

Elsa opened her eyes slowly as she regained her vision. He sight was a bit blurry from being knocked out by a blunt object. The last thing she remember was being surrounded by a group of men, being attacked, screams, breaking one of their noses and being hit in the back of the head. As her vision cleared she could make out where she was.

They were in an abandon building and from the looks of it, it was closed down recently for unknown reason. There no light ing the room and the only light source was the moon. The area of the room was empty with no table, no chairs, no nothing, only two doors that leads to other parts of the building.

But then all of a sudden she hear a loud shriek of a girl screaming. Elsa's heart began to race as she fear what they were doing to her sister. She was about to get up when she heard a startling, threatening voice.

"I wouldn't do that." She look to her left saw the same fat man earlier; though only this time had a gun in his hand.

The blonde woman froze at the sight of the deadly object.

The man chuckled. "Good girl, thats how I like my woman." He said as he eyed her body.

Elsa could feel his eyes looking at her all over. She felt disgusted and yet, a small blush was rising on her cheeks. Just then, the man with the gun called out. "Hey yo bring her in."

The sister turned and saw the group of her kidnappers but her heart started to race more as her sister was brought in to view.

Anna was in bad shape. Her long read, pony tailed hair rustled and mangled. Her face was covered in small cuts and light bruises. But what really caught the older sister's blood to boiled was that her clothes where torn and ripped, though it appears that she wasn't touched…yet.

The bruised girl looked up and saw her sister. "Elsa." She screamed as she tried to break free. But it was fruitless as they held her tighter by the arms.

It was then the tall, overweight man stood right next to Elsa.

"Alright this is what's gonna go down." He locked eyes at her, who she glared back. "We are gonna have our way with you two…: gesturing his free arm in circle… "You and that redhead bitch are shut up and follow what we say. Otherwise…" He then put the gun on Elsa's head.

The sister kept glaring at the man, though deep down, she felt scared and she didn't wanna die. Just then she felt coldness.

Anna, who heard everything, began to panic. "No, no please." She pleaded for them not to violate them. Tears ran down her face at the though of her virginity being taken away.

The man looked at her. "Hey keep her quite," One of them then punched the helpless girl in the stomach.

Oof.

The two men who held her by the arms elf her go as she dropped on the floor, clutching her stomach.

Elsa cried out and reached out for her sister but was stopped when she felt the gun not pressing against her head, but a hand roughly grabbed by the jaw and forced her to look at the man.

The man looked into Elsa's eyes. Glaring blue eyes met dark menacing looking brown eyes.

He then looked at his boys. "Alright five of you hold her down. And the rest, enjoy." He smirked darkly as Elsa was quickly pinned down as her soon-to-be rapists. She tried to move her arms and legs but are forcibly pressed hard against the floor. She then felt her legs being spread. She looked in front of her and the man was standing over her, like a tiger about to eat its pray.

The monster of a man got down, putting his gun on the floor and looked her all over. Then lust fill his eyes as he ripped Elsa's clothing apart. She couldn't do anything as her clothes were being ripped and torn open. She turned away at what was happening but regretted fully. Her sister was being held down hard, clothing being ripped like wolves devouring a deer.

She could here her sister's cry for help but it was helpless. They punched her in the face to silence her. She could hear Anna whimper quietly. It made Elsa shed tears as her sister was punched in

Elsa didn't know what to do. She could her feel something inside here that was growing, whatever it was it wasn't going away. She could feel the temperature of the room get colder. She could feeling something in her hands, something cold.

Once her last shirt was torn, only her bra remained. Her bra was a light silky blue. It was only then that she felt two large hand grab them forcefully. She felt disgusted and turned away while her breasts were being ravaged. Elsa looked and saw her sister, who only had her bra and pants on. Her younger sister looked at her in the eye. Blue eyes meeting a soft brown that seemed to forget what was about to happen to them. The blonde could see a tear run down her sisters face as she stared at her. Elsa could feel a fear run down her face and tried to be strong her Anna, but she knew that it won't last. She didn't want her virginity to be taken away by a perverted bastard but there was nothing she could do but if she would have a choice, she would rather sacrifice hers so that Anna could keep hers.

She then felt her bra being torn away, exposing her white lushes breasts; which were then roughly grabbed. She winced in disgust as she tried to think of a way to escape but found none. And the only way she could blocked it out, truly block it out, was by staring at her sister.

Everything around them seems to slow down and could hear the voices becoming distance and distance until there was nothing. Elsa could feel like she was floating on a cloud or drifting in the an empty void. For sometime now, she had this feeling in the pit of her stomach when she looked at her sister. Her smile, her laugh, her adventurous attitude and a habit of getting into trouble. What was this feeling? She would sometimes get butterflies when she looked at her sister. Was she falling her for her sister?

But her moment of peace was cut off by two loud screaming.

"My hands, my hands!"

"Hey man what the fuck is going on."

Elsa looked up and notice that their hand were turning into ice. What's more was that her hands had become incased by ice, which were coming in contact with her captor's hands.

The rapist with the gun was about to remove her jeans when his boys who were holding her hands down began to scream. He looked up and jumped when he saw that the girl's hands turned to ice and that her captor's hands began to turned to ice. He immediately jumped up and grabbed his gun. Those to his side, they too jumped back.

The others who were about to rape Anna, looked at what was happening and immediately backed off and kept their distance. They had no idea what was going on and were getting freaked out.

Anna, who thanked the heavens, looked and saw that Elsa's hands had become casted in beautiful ice. The thugs were trapped as they tried to break free.

The leader pointed his gun at Elsa, who was trembling slightly. "W-what the f-fuck are you doing? What the fuck?" He stuttered, speechless at the scene in front of him.

The older sister shook her head violently. "I-I don't know?" She said honestly. She didn't know what was going on; she was creating ice. ICE! From her hands and who wouldn't be freaking out.

However, for Elsa, it must have been a blessing and now she might be able to use her 'strange' new power to get her and her sister out of here.

The two men who are stuck starting to get freaked out. Then one of them started yelling.

"Hey man, she's a witch. Una bruja, ba a matar a todos." One of them, a short hispanic man with short hair began to scream in terror as he frantically tried to break free. The ice started to creep up his arms.

The other man wasn't no different as he too began to desperately escape.

"Hey man I didn't wanted to do this shit alright? I thought we were just gonna rob them and thats it. You know, the more you have the more intimidating you'll be, but I didn't wanted this." The dark skinned man said desperately before glaring at the fat gang leader. "It's his fat ass that wanted to do this. I swear." He finished before saying to him. "Fuck you James. FUCK. YOU!"

Elsa looked at the man to her left and looked at the man in the eye. She could tell that he was telling the truth, his words spoke true. He was no more than 16 years of age and must have followed the wrong crowd.

The man, who's identified as James, pointed his gun at Elsa, followed by five of his crew. "Y-You better stop this shit now!" He ordered as he loaded his gun.

The pinned down girl shook her head. "I-I can't." She said." Her sister who was still on the floor, managed to sit up and crawled backwards to the wall.

Just then, the temperature started to get colder and they all notice that snow was falling from above them. They were now terrified because how the hell could snow be falling, in the middle of summer, let alone indoors. However, Elsa didn't seem to be bothered by it. But she was still confused and scared.

Just then she felt something surging through her arms and before she knew it, a powerful shot of ice shot out from both her hand. The force shattered the ice that was keeping the two men trapped; but it also knocked them about ten feet away. The hispanic man was thrown backwards and flew out of the window, thankfully, they were on the first floor; but the force of the blast was more then enough to kill the man. The young teenager was flown backwards before hitting his back against the wall.

Elsa managed to quickly get up and put her back against the wall. She was completely stunned at what just happened; the young woman looked at her hands. Her mind couldn't process at what just happened. Her sister was too, in shocked and stunned at what just happened, but she somehow managed to get on her feet and quickly went to her sister's side.

"Elsa." Anna yelled before hugging her sister. Elsa, looked at her sister and hugged her back. She was relieved that her little sister was alright but she knew that they were not out of the woods yet.

They looked at the group of men, who had both shocked and terrified looking looks on their faces. They started to back away, fearing that the blonde woman would do something else; except for one.

"Fuck this." James exclaimed before aiming his gun at the two sisters. "Hey let's waste these fuckin freaks." Those with guns pointed at them, but were hesitated, fearing that something else will happen.

Little did they know was that there was a hooded figure in the shadows right above them, watching everything.

The sisters looked at each other, Anna had tears in her eyes, running down. The young sister didn't want to die, not like this. Elsa wasn't to far as she started to cry too. She was her big sister, to watch over her, to protect her, make sure that everything was okay. But now, they were going to die like animals. There so many things that they wanted to do together, but it looks like it comes crashing down.

The sisters looked at each other. "I love you Elsa." Anna told her tearfully. Elsa tried to be strong but ultimately failed as she too, broke down.

"I love you too Anna." She told her before hugging her. Anna complied and hugged her too and closed their eyes, waiting for their deaths to come.

But before the men fired, one of them felt something pinch him in the back of his neck. He put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled an object out. It was a blue needle type of object; he then started to feel drowsy and fell to the floor.

The other looked and saw that one of their own was on the floor. They started to get freaked out at and two of them walked over. They notice that he was asleep. James started to get scared at what was going on.

Just them another man felt something pinch him in the back of his neck. Suddenly he started to get angry, very angry. He let out a low growled before attacking the other thugs. One of them looked but was met with a straight punch to his face.

The others looked at and saw the large man pounding the other on the ground. Two of them tried to restrain him but it was too much as the strong man over powered them and tossed them to the side.

James, who was dumbstruck, didn't what was going on. He pictured that it would be easy to rape two girls off the street, take their belongings, and kill them; it was as simple as that. But now, one of them has weird ass powers, of freakin ice, one of his boys got knocked out and the other suddenly became really angry for no reason. This was getting too much for and right now, he just wants to kill them and leave.

The girls waited for their deaths but it never came. The only sounds they heard was the sound of men screaming. They slowly opened their eyes; what they saw was a disarray. One of them was unconscious while the other was in a rage, only to be restrained by a large man.

They didn't know what was going on but Elsa notice something as she looked up. She wiped her eyes and she noticed that out of the darkness, she could make out a silhouette of a figure over head. She didn't know if it was her imagination or there someone or something up there.

The blonde notice the figure moving. Soon it was right above the group of men. What she and her sister saw next was something that was out of a movie or from the Dark Knight from her comics.

The mysterious figure unsheathed a pair of hidden blades underneath it's sleeves and jumped. It then aimed its arms outward and a second later implied two of the men in the back of the their heads.

The remaining 9 men witnessed what had just happened. Some of them backed off, even James, but a few were to stunned to move. Elsa saw the figure jump from a railing or a horizontal beam and impelled the two thug's skull with what Elsa could describe as two sharp knifes. From his posture, it was a man. Anna, who haven't witness a murder, just witness her first and was in shock.

The hooded figure removed the two blades from the victims before standing up for all to see. The hooded man was standing 6'3 feet tall. He wore a sleek white robe that covered his whole body. On his arms, he wore what appears to be steel plating and around his waist, he wore a black layering and in front of it was a symbol of what looks like an A but without the horizontal line; what's more was that it had a skull in the middle and underneath it were two swords that crossing each other. On his chest he wore a two leather straps that cross over his chest. His face could not be seen because of it was covered by his white hood. Even though the lower part of his face could be seen, the upper part was covered by the hood's shadow.

The man looked around at the men who where still recovering at what they were looking at. He took note on the guns they were carrying, followed by those who don't have guns a few had knifes. He then looked ahead at the two girls who were leaning against the wall. They were terrified with tears in their eyes. He notice that girl with the red hair had cut and bruises on her face and her body. Anna felt dirty and tried to cover her body. He then took note at the blonde woman, who became tensed. He recognized her and her sister.

_'I've found them. Finally.'_

He thought to himself. But before anything else, he heard the man who darted with an aggressive dart and charged at him. He looked at him and swiftly dodged right, missing him and raised his left arm, unsheathed the hidden blade and jammed it into the side of his head.

The sound of steel meeting flesh and bone was deafening as everyone in the room became deathly silent. The body went limp and when the blade went was extracted he immediately died before hitting the ground. Blood oozed out from the wound.

Everyone stood silent and shocked at what just happened. It was only then that one of them from the right broke the silent. "Holy shit!" A light skinny man yelled as he ran for the door.

The assassin took notice and with his left hand, he pulled out a small knife from in between his robes and swiftly turned around and threw it. The metal knife made contact with the back of the head, be died before hitting the floor. He never made it half way.

The other remaining seven were to afraid to move. One of them, a built asian man tried to test his luck. "Alright bitch." He cracked his knuckled and went in front of the man before swinging with his left. The cloaked man blocked it with right before using his left hand and grabbed the back of the attacker's head and moved to his right and rammed his head hard on the concrete floor. The result was a horrific sound of a skull breaking; to the assassin, it was a satisfied one.

The remaining six stood there, blood ran running cold. James, who came close to craping himself, he witness one of his best boys, who was strong and built, get rammed in the head on the cement floor, by a man in a hood; but what terrified him more was the he did it with ease.

"GET HIS ASS!: James yelled as the rest of his gang rushed the mysterious man.

He saw one of them coming from his right, rushing him with a knife in both his hands attempting to use his hand for more power. The hooded man stepped back and with left hand, he grabbed both his wrists and brought them down before jamming his right hidden blade in head, killing him instantly. He saw another coming from left and released his grip from the corpse and picked up the knife between his hands and through it into the charging man's neck. The man quickly fell forward but not before the robed man got out of the way. He fell on top of the fallen thug, he managed to remove the knife but blood was squirting out of the hole; he bled out in seconds.

Once he got out of the way he turned around but to only to see a gun pointing at him. Unfortunately for the man with the gun, as soon as the assassin saw the gun he immediately swatted it away with his right and jammed the blade with his left into his stomach. The attacker lurched forward as the blade was rammed into his stomach. The wounded man coughed blood; some of it got on the his robes. He then used his right and stabbed the blade straight into his forehead. The gunman gave one last look at the hooded man; all he saw was nothing, there was no emotion, no nothing before everything faded into the black void of death.

The assassin shoved his blades out of the dead man and he could sense the other pointing his gun at him. As soon as he dislodged his blades and sheathed them, he turned to his right and saw the second gunman pointing his gun at him. The with a beard and a scar down his right cheek smirked.

"Time to die hero." He as fired.

*CLICK*

His smirked diminished as his gun didn't fire.

*CLICK*

*CLICK*

*CLICK*

He fired multiple times but nothing came out but blanks. He started to panic as his gun wouldn't fire. He popped open the chamber of the gun but only to see a bullet incased in ice fly out. He then unloaded the magazine to look but what he saw was that the bullets were covered in ice.

Elsa, who saw the man coming from behind their savior, was carrying a gun in his hand. She used her new ice magic powers to freeze the bullets.

The gunman staggered back and reached for his pocket to pullout another magazine but before could reload, he looked up to only see the white hooded man running towards him, blades drawn. Before the scar man could respond the assassin jammed his blade into his stomach and chest. He then lifted him up with his strength before coming down hard on the floor. The bleed bearded man could only look up at the hooded man towering over him. Blood was dripping from the edge of the metal blades.

The dying man coughed up blood before talking. "Your…your the Grim Reaper aren't you?" He said his last words. The cloaked man didn't say anything and sheathed back his blades. The man on the floor coughed one last time before his sprit left his body.

Just then a loud bang filled the room.

James, the last one still alive, besides the one who was knocked out, fired his gun at the hooded man. Never before has he been so angry and scared shitless. He just witness his crew get slaughtered by a man in robes. He was angry because not only was his gang got killed, but he came so close to having his way with the blonde woman. However, he was scared as hell because the bullet he shot at the back of the man didn't go down. He fired two more shots, landing directing in the back. The hooded man lunched forward with each bullet, holes could be seen where the bullets struck, but he won't go down.

Beads of sweat was forming down James's stood a step back but what made him more terrified was the way the hooded man turn to face him. The movement seemed unnatural when he turned around, it was as if he shot the Grim Reaper himself in the back before the Angel of Death turned to face him. This was more then enough for the fat man to literally shit himself. The assassin was now walking towards the scared man.

James, who not only crapped himself, but started to cry as death was coming. He fired more times into the mysterious hooded figure. Each shot made their targets, two times in the chest, three in the stomach, and one on each shoulder, but it was as if the bullets didn't fazed him. The crying man tried to fire more but he emptied his whole clip and tossed the gun at the white robed man, who was didn't flinched.

The man, who was suppose to be dead, was only ten feet away from the defecated man. The only thing James could was run, and he ran as fast as he could towards the door. But this proved to be a huge mistake for the overweight man as the hooded figure quickly ran up behind him; the speed looked almost inhuman. With on swift movement he grabbing by the shoulders and threw him behind him.

James, shocked at how fast and strong the man was, crash landed hard on the floor. A couple of feet away from the sisters. He was surrounded by the bodies of his gang, he could smell the decaying bodies, blood and shit all round him. He looked up and saw the hooded man walking towards him fast. James tried to get up but was roughly pushed down on the floor as the assassin put his foot on top of him.

The downed man tried to lift his boot off his chest, but the force of his leg was strong and can't remove it. He tried desperately but it was no use as he could feel his life slipping away. It was then that the cloaked man removed his foot off of the fat man.

James finally able to breath as he clutched his chest. The pain was unbearable. The man kneeled down next to the overweight man as he looked at him. James looked at him with pleading eyes, terror in each one.

"Please man, please don't kill me." He begged for mercy, The assassin looked down and was face to face to him.

It was then that everyone who wasn't dead, minus the two unconscious men, heard the hooded man speak.

"Why should I?" He spoke, his voice wasn't deep, almost sounded young, but held authority, strength, determination, power and fear.

James tried to say something but choked. "Be-be-because….because…" He couldn't say as he was too terrified.

"I know everything about James Kenneth." The man told him.

The downed man eyes widen at the mention of his last name. "How…how do you…no.. no you don't?" He managed to finish his sentence.

The cloak man continued. "Your James Kenneth, 23 years of age, overweight, dropped out of high school at the age of fifteen, lost both parents in a car accident, sent to Juvenile Hall at the age of fifteen and was released at the age of eighteen. For the next five years, you, along with twelve other dropouts, formed a gang that terrorizes the rich sections of the city."

His voice then turned more serious. "You have committed twenty local robberies, five of those at gunpoint, the other fifteen by break ins, ten car highjackings, stole $10,000 dollars worth of jewelry, you and your gang assaulted twenty people, half of them were with their families, killed 100 hundred innocent people, raped twenty women between the ages of 12 & 30; ten of them gang banged, five were with their families, and one of them was pregnant." His voice then become one of most utterly terror. "The unborn child died during the gang rape. In total, you and your gang killed 101 innocent lives; but you killed the most majority of them, including the unborn." He finished.

James just look at the hooded man in a mixture of both fear and terror. He knew everything that that gang leader has done at a young age. But what really scared him the most was that everything the man towering over him has just said was right on the nail. Tears of ran down on the side of his face, he began to hyperventilate.

But the hooded man wasn't done as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You were going to rape and murder them." He points at Elsa and Anna. "And you expect me to let spare your life_? _After what you did?"He told him, releasing the collar of his shirt.

James couldn't do or say anything as he laid there, frozen. The sound was his whimpering and sobbing. He mustered whatever dignity he had left and answered. "I don't wanna die. Please, I can change, I won't do any of that shit anymore, I swear." He plead for his life to be spared, hoping he would spare him.

But his hope came crashing down as the hooded man chuckled. It was the most terrifying chuckle both the scared man and the two sisters ever heard; it was low but enough to echo throughout the room. He then pulled by his right arm, unsheathed his blade before telling in a deadpan tone.

"Corruption never changes." And with that he jammed his blade into James's head.

The dying man screamed at the top of his lungs as the shear pain of the metal weapon piercing his skull and brain. He gave one last look at the hooded man before he died.

The assassin removed his blade and stood up. He looked at this sisters, who, one could tell, had blank, terrified stares.

Elsa couldn't believe what she just seen. One minute they were about to die, and the next, this strange cloak man appeared jumped from above and killed the first two thugs. She couldn't move or say anything, she was still very scared at the ordeal but felt relieved that their hero came to save them. The way he took out their kidnappers was something out of a movie or comic; it looked more like Batman from the comics who saves an innocent and disables the attackers; but the only difference was that Batman doesn't kill.

She looked at her sister, but was startled at the sight.

Anna, whose face was bruised, cuts, and traces of blood coming down from the corners of her mouth and nose, had just witness the horrific scene. The once pure, innocent, happy-go-lucky, adventurous and humorous girl, became nothing more but a dull husk. She was traumatized by what happened; besides the fact that they were kidnapped, about to get violated by a group of lowlife scums, and about to get killed, but she witness a slaughter by a man who came out of no where and just killed them off with ease. But what was more was that she saw multiple shots fired upon their hero but he didn't go down. It was as if he was like an angel or something.

She stood there, motionless, traumatized look in her eyes. She just witness murder right in from of her face. Cold, blooded murder. Elsa then became worried.

"Anna? Anna don't' worry." The older sister tried to reassure her. But it wasn't enough as the younger sister's eyes were dull at what happened.

"Anna please, answer me." She pleaded, tears in her eyes as her sister didn't respond. Her emotion made her hands start to turn to ice as snow started to fall; wind from out of nowhere started to pick up.

Anna, who stood there like a statue, blinked and shook her head as she could feel cold. She turned to face her sister, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Anna." Cried Elsa as she hugged her. The redhead complied and hugged her. They ignored the fact that they clothes were ripped, and their bare bodies were touching, although Elsa felt her face turning red.

But it was short lived as Anna felt something really cold on her back. She let go of her sister and backed off; leaving a stunned, hurt look on Elsa's face.

"E-Elsa your hands." She exclaimed, pointing her finger at her sister's hands.

The sister looked at her hands and notice that they were turning into ice. Panic started to overwhelm Elsa. It was then that the assassin stepped him; the sister notice and quickly looked at the man, fear gripping their hearts, even though he saved them.

"Here." He said as he reached for something on his back pocket. He pulled out a pair of long white gloves and handed them over to Elsa.

Elsa was still unsure on wether to take it or not. She looked at the hooded man and back to the gloves. Anna grabbed her sisters right arm tightly.

"These were once yours. It will help suppress your powers." He told her.

Snow and wind started to pick up and the room started to turn blue.

Elsa was confused at the statement, she never wore long white gloves before but decided not to question him. She complied and grabbed the gloves from the hooded figure and put them on. Anna let go of her grip. The older sister could feel her powers slowly diminish, the ice from her hands started to go away, and the snow and wind started to slow down before it stopped completely.

"Your powers are still there, just suppressed. But your emotions affects your powers and you still haven't fully control them." He told her.

The woman looked at him, with a dumbstruck look on her face. "W-what…?" She didn't know he just told her but decided not to push it.

Before the assassin could answer, they heard a groan coming from their sides. They turn and saw the youngster, who was flown back against the wall, was awakening.

But before Elsa could do something, the white hooded man went over. Her heart started to race as she knew what the man was going to do.

The teen, who was flung backwards struck against the wall, opened his eyes. But only to see a menacing tall white figure over him and was picked up by the collar. The assassin grabbed him by the shirt with his left and pinned him against the wall. He raised his right hand and unsheathed his blade. The teen started at the metal menacing blade, his eyes widen and his heart racing.

"Hey, hey man, I didn't do nothing. I swear, I just only followed what that fat fuck said." He then glanced behind the man and saw not only snow, for which he didn't know how or why it was there, but bodies and blood. He started to panic.

"Don't kill me please. Please, I have a young brother and sister, and my mom is sick; she has cancer. I only joined because I needed the money for not only medicine but to feed my siblings, my mother, and if I don't get the money, we will be kicked out and live on the streets. Please *sniff* I don't wanna die." The young man pleaded for mercy, tears ran down his face.

The hooded man was about to kill him but Elsa stepped in. "No, don't kill him. He's telling the truth." She said.

The man looked turned his head to looked at Elsa before looking at the teen. He could see that in the sixteen year old's eyes that he was telling the truth. He let go of the teen. The underaged man felt relieved and got up quickly, but he was still very scared.

He notice the mature woman to his right and behind her was her younger sister. He slowly gazed down notice that her clothes were torn and bra torn away, revealing a pair of nice looking breasts. Elsa caught wind of it and quickly tried to cover her body up with the remains of her clothing; but couldn't help but show a tiny bit of blush on her face.

"Listen." The young teen quickly snapped out of his gazed and looked at the towering hooded man. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead, heart raced and fear gripped inside him.

"You said that your mother was sick right?" He asked. The teen nodded vigorously.

"Y-yeah. She has s-stage t-t-two c-cancer." He stuttered.

The cloak man then reached for something in his rob before pulling out a small vile of bright green fluid.

The teen looked at the vile before the man spoke.

"Follow my instructions." He said and the boy nodded. "Give this to your mother so that she can drink it. It will cure her cancer and as soon as she finishes it, smash the vile and burn it." He told him strictly. The young teen nodded and took it.

Both Elsa and Anna stayed silent and watched.

"Here." The assassin reached his left side and took out a small bag and gave it to him.

"The bag contains ten silver coins that are worth $1,000 each." He told him. The boy's face lit up as he could now pay for all the medical pays for his mom, able to feed his brother and sister, and able to pay the rent.

The dark skinned teen was speechless, tears in his eyes. "Th-thank y-you. *sniff* Thank you so much." He told him, the man choked on his words as he told him. The hooded man remained silent.

However, before the teen was about to leave, the assassin gave him a threatening warning. "This is your chance to start over. But if you follow the same path as them..*points to the bodies*…and try to kill, rape, or steal, I will kill you regardless." He told him.

The young kid felt his legs turn to jelly and nodded in response. "Yeah..yes s-sir." He said.

The man took a step to the side so that the young man could go. The teen didn't waste a second as he ran as fast as he could out the door.

The assassin then turned his back at the two sisters. They watched as how this man, who killed the thugs, gave the young misguided teen medicine, but not just medicine but a cure for his mother's cancer; and a small bag of money to help the family.

Elsa spoke. "W-who are you?" She asked. The ice and snow began to melt as Elsa's emotion seems to be calm.

The hooded man was about to answer but heard the sound of sirens coming.

"I can't, I have to go." He told them as he ran to the door where the men held Anna. But before he could go through Elsa stopped him.

"Wait." She called out. The man stopped but didn't turn around.

"You-you know something about my-my powers. And who are you?" She asked. The sound of sirens were getting closer.

The assassin his slightly to his right, but just enough so that the sisters could see his bottom part of his face.

"In time I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just make sure you do not tell them about your ice magic. Keep them hidden and note that your emotions will trigger your powers to come out; even though your gloves stops you from shooting ice, it won't stop from creating ice from her feet and all around you. Even though you have the gloves on, your hands would start to freeze anything you touch; make sure you control your emotions." He continued. "Don't forget that snow will fall from the sky or wherever you are.." Before he left, he told them something.

"We'll meet again, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle." He told them before vanishing into the room, leaving a confused look on the sisters face, just as the police arrived.

_(A/N: WARNING! WARNING! Before you read this one-shot, read the description first; unless you have read it before looking at the description, then you are brave. Anyways, this contains blood, fear and rape. (well partially, the rape part I mean) Don't want to spoil it so just read it, once your done keep reading the description down below. _

_Me and a friend of mines on DA have been working on a fanfic that is currently on hiatus, because we are working on a bigger project right now. We were discussing it for a while and it would be in our best interest if I post this sample fanfic. Let me quickly explain:_

_The one-shot here is just a sample, a rough draft if you well, and we need you, the readers, to tell us what you think. If there is any grammer errors, mistakes, punctuation errors, or anything like that; that it will let us know what we did wrong and make it better. That way when we get back to the main fanficiton, we know where we did wrong._

_ take this into consideration because my major is in English, and I want to give the best fanfiction I can deliver, and this is a stepping stone. I don't mind if there is errors because I, or anyone who's into writing, can learn what we did wrong so that we won't make the same mistake. If there is a mistake in this one-shot, then I have two options: One is I can change it, or I can leave it like that. If I were to change it, then I won't learn. And if I leave it like that, then I can look back at it and see where I went wrong.)_

_So don't forget to review and comment._

_PS: I don't own Frozen, it belongs to Disney. Assassin's Creed Black Flag belongs to Ubisoft_


End file.
